


Am I Being A Hero?

by Mistrazen



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Gen, Maplestory - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistrazen/pseuds/Mistrazen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About Evan's thought of wanting to be a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Being A Hero?

**Author's Note:**

> An Sad Evan related-Fic?

 

Tired… and wandering, far away from home. He was lonely, but he had his dragon Mir with him… but… something could not help that loneliness. He wanted the love of his family, his mother who gave him meals three times a day, his father whom he look for advice and comfort… and his older brother to tease and play with.

_But, no, he can’t have any of that… after all his stupid naïve deeds._ Evan didn’t know what he did would face consequences. He didn’t know what he did hurt others. He was tricked into a trap, where he was to be played like a lifeless puppet with no choices of its own _._

_… The boy did have choices. He did!_ But… he threw them away carelessly, as he was lead unknowingly to the dark path, he did not want to choose, but… he chose it… by himself… _._

_All those mistakes. All those things he did. Could he ever, ever, ever, restart everything?_

**No….**

_That was the answer… ringing in his ears…. As he looked sad and lonesome, … alone with his bad deeds he did… All Evan wanted to be a hero. Heroes like those stories his mother would tell him every night with his older brother…._

_Yet, is he one? He’s not. He’s obviously not. He’s the villain, no… the minion of the bad guys of those stories._

_**It’s his entire fault.** _

_He was no hero at all…. Just because… his innocent… curiosity behold of him…_

_The only… way to be a hero… was to be away from home. That was his only last choice… as for those dratted people… tricked him, might harm his family. So… he travels… in hopes… to try… everything again…_

**_…. He could be a hero this time… right?_ **

 


End file.
